


A nasty spill

by fakebodies



Category: A Clockwork Orange - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Very very slight Pete/Alex, man I haven't thought about this pairing in ages lmao, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander DeLarge had a good home life. Pete, however, did not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A nasty spill

Alexander DeLarge had a good home life. It wasn't stellar, there were plenty who had it better than he. There were also plenty who had it worse, Pete being one such malchick what suffered from less-than-golden parents. Because of this, it wasn't uncommon for Alex to be greeted by a sight such as the one before him today.

Pete was sitting on the broken chair in the lobby, knees tucked up against his chest, a real bruise in place of his usual eye makeup. Alex sighed, shaking his head at Pete as he walked over. He was used to Pete joining him for a late breakfast on days neither of them felt like skolliwoll, and even if he enjoyed the quiet man's company he couldn't let on. He was the leader, after all.

"Welly well." Alex stood before Pete, hands on his hips. "That's a real horrorshow job you've done with your eye."

"Real horrorshow." Pete muttered, not looking up.

Alex gave another long-suffering sigh. "Why don't you join me upstairs for a snack, mm? Our brothers won't be expecting us for a good while."

Pete nodded and stood up, following Alex up to the flat. Alex would just have to check on the record he'd ordered another day. He put on the kettle for a cup of chai before going to his room, selecting a delightful piece of music for them to slooshy. He lets the tune filter out through his open door as he returns to the kitchen to find Pete seated at the table, eyes unfocused. It reminded Alex a little too much of the vecks what had had more milk-plus than was good for them. He sat Pete's mug down a little harder than was necessary, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Where're you coming back from, o brother mine? Certainly not from a visit to Bog?"

"Haven't had any moloko yet." Pete shakes his head, sipping the tea Alex had prepared. "Just a little tired, yes? A long night, that's all."

"Must've taken a nasty spill then, on your way to bed."

"Nothing too bad."

Alex nodded all thoughtful-like as Pete took another sip. "Still, quite a bit of swelling-up there is."

"Just had a spill, that's all. Like you said."

"What'd you go tumbling into? I never took you for the clumsy type." Alex watched Pete closely. "Into a corner? Or maybe into a rooker?"

"It's no big deal if it was, brother." Pete shakes his head, putting his mug down when his hands start to tremble.

"Bit of a scuff with your pee last night?"

Pete just nodded, shoulders slumping. Alex stands, fetching the tin of chocolates his em liked. He takes a piece for himself and leaves the tin open for Pete, watching as his friend picks out a caramel-filled one.

"And your em?"

"Having her own drat with Bog, I think." Pete shrugs. "All the same, it is. Even if she were all-there she wouldn't do a thing."

"Think your pee'll still be sore at you?"

"Naturally." Pete nods. Alex knows his own pee and em will be well asleep before he and his droogs finished up their evening, it wouldn't be much trouble for Pete to stay the night on the couch. He'd make up some fitting excuse if they found need to question it. After all, a good leader knew when to show kindness to his unders, and when a tolchocking was undeserved.

"Well, brother, I happen to have a perfectly good couch and a spare blanket or two that aren't occupied at night. We'll see how we all feel after we call it a night, perhaps you'll want to make use of them."

"My thanks, brother." Pete smiled tiredly at Alex. Alex just waves dismissively, putting their mugs in the sink.

"It's nothing, yeah? You're my droog, you are."

"Right right." Pete nodded, sounding much more relaxed. Alex picks his britva up off the counter, smiling at his droog.

"Shall we, my little droog? It wouldn't do to arrive late."

"It wouldn't do at all." Pete stands and stretches before following Alex out into the night. Alex prided himself on knowing how to be a good leader, and if he happened to enjoy Pete's presence more than he let on...well, that would just be his own little secret.


End file.
